Jess And Chris- Forbidden Fruit
by Jabi07
Summary: Jess expresses her love to Chris even though he makes it clear to her nothing can happen between them, but how does Chris really feel?


**Jess**

The moment I met him I knew that he was special, we were special! sure he was older and smarter than me but that didn`t stop the way both of us felt. I am more open about how I feel for him than he is for me but that's only because he is freaking out about getting in trouble with my Mum, I know that he does Love me because the way that he held me close that night was like I`ve never been held before. I am sat in class Ronan beside me whittling on about Vicky and how pretty she was when my heart skipped excitedly as in walks Chris, smiling awkwardly at the class deliberately not meeting my stare.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Mead as he insists that I call him moves towards the old blackboard and writes down the work for today his face frowning in concentration making his jaw tighten slightly. I watch him biting my lip as I try to control the urge not to go over and kiss him. I deliberately held back from the rest of the class when the buzzer went off for the next class, Chris was pretending to be organising some paperwork on his desk when I leaned myself over the table,

"Look Chris I get it okay in School you can ignore me but it hurts when you don`t answer my calls!" Chris sighed wearily and looked at me,

"Jess please forget me I`m a teacher. Your teacher!"

"Chris your more than that! you know that and I know that!" Tears of frustration filled my eyes why won`t he just accept what his heart wants!

"That night it shouldn`t have happened yeah!"

"Why not? and don`t say it`s because i`m your pupil!"

"You know that's the reason Jess...I am really sorry for hurting you but we must stop this!" I could no longer contain myself I broke into huge waves of tears, my body weakening from the power of my uncontrollable sobbing. Chris for a moment froze stunned by my reaction but after composing himself he hurried over and wrapped his arms around me holding me against him safe in his arms where I belonged. After all the sobs had left my body I sat myself weakly onto the stool beside me Chris still holding onto my hand concern written onto his face,

"Oh god...How embarrassing Chris you wern`t meant to see that!"

"You actually care about me don`t you?"

"Yes. I told you I love you...I`ve never been able to feel like this before!"

"Oh Jess!" Chris sat beside me and squeezed my hand his face inches from my own I desire his soft lips touching mine and his gentle warm touch tracing and pulsing through my body!

"Jess, I don`t know how to sort this...to put things right!" his hand slowly carefully reached up and stroked a strand of hair gently tucking it behind my ear, both of us staring intently into each others eyes.

**Chris**

Oh god I`m such a Moron! of course she`s falling for me I should of never have taken this this far! Now she has hopes of us actually being an item a proper couple that held hands and kissed publicly not caring bout the world around us! Of course that could never happen being realistic here Jess can never have me, and deep down that saddens me even though I can not ever show her how much I actually care. Once Jess has composed herself she rushes out mumbling about being late for English her face blushing, which surprises me as she never gets Embarrassed or shy about anything before I must sort this out once and for all at Break time. I sit in the staff room my mind lost in thinking about what to say to Jess that will not hurt her and also made sure that she had got the message when I am interrupted by Tom,

"Sorry Chris I just wanted you to speak to Jess for me please!"

"Jess Fisher?"

"Yes I`m afraid so had to put her in the cooler!"

"What for?"

"Fighting with Vicki!"

"Vicki?!" Oh god this can`t be good if she`s fighting with her best mate looks like the chat with her cannot wait any longer! I make my way into the cooler and see Jess looking out the window her arms folded tightly together her face looked shiney like when she is crying,

"What`s going on Jess?!" I say as I close the door behind me, making my way over to her,

"Like you care Mr Mead!" Jess said scowling in my direction, her big eyes filling with tears making a lump form in the back of my throat,

"Course I care Jess, I`ve always cared!"

"Maybe. But not as much as this poxy School!"

"Jess listen what I said was never meant to hurt you!"

"Yeah whatever Chris! You know we could of had something great together but you`ve blown it now! So enjoy being here cause I hope it`s all worth it!" Jess slams out the room leaving an uneasy silence fill up the small classroom!


End file.
